


Cars

by fulminata



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulminata/pseuds/fulminata
Summary: Tezuka is being watched.





	Cars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sagely_sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagely_sea/gifts).



As much as Atobe would like to think he was being suave or going unnoticed, Tezuka wasn't an idiot. He was familiar with the variety of cars that the Atobe family preferred, noticing them as he practiced at the outdoor tennis facility favored by his coach or as he walked home from his physical therapist's office twice a week. 

Echizen had suggested -- only after Tezuka mentioned the cars in passing -- that the Monkey King was stalking him. He thought the idea absurd; why would Atobe resort to stalking? The other man had his phone number. If Atobe wanted to talk, he could just as easily picked up one of his many phones and called or texted. 

In a strange way, Tezuka was slightly flattered. It was definitely a waste of Atobe's time and considerable resources to send drivers to follow him around, but perhaps there was a good reason behind the activity. Not that he could figure it out nor wanted to spend too much time doing so, lest he get a headache.

\--

On an off night over dinner, Yukimura laughed at him when Tezuka expressed curiosity over what Atobe was trying to do. He didn't see what was so funny about it.

"Seriously?" Yukimura asked. When Tezuka gave him a blank stare in return, he sighed. "I think you might honestly be the only person in our mutual group of friends that _doesn't_ realize he wants to sleep with you."

"I don't think that's likely."

"If even Sanada notices it, then it's likely."

_Oh_. Tezuka sliced off a piece of steak and chewed slowly as he considered the possibility.

"It was obvious in junior high, Tezuka. I suppose you could argue that Sanada was just as obvious, but he at least asked me out."

Tezuka looked up from his plate. "You and Sanada... are dating?"

Another laugh. "Have been for around five years now."

Were congratulations in order for something like that? Tezuka didn't think it sounded appropriate, but he was also annoyed that he hadn't noticed. They had been together on the professional circuit for years now. Sure, Sanada had flown out a few times, but he didn't think it was for anything more than supporting his friend. Atobe had done the same, but assumed it was more to keep an eye on his investments, after match dinners included.

"I was unaware. My apologies," Tezuka said eventually.

Yukimura waved it away. "It's fine. I'm sometimes envious of your ability to not see the things right in front of your face. Occasionally, I'd like to be able to focus only on tennis and not what others are thinking."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"I take it you don't read the news either," Yukimura remarked casually. "Let's just say that despite being very, _very_ good at what I do, our home country doesn't exactly appreciate my sexual orientation nor how open I am about it."

That seemed unfortunate. Tezuka wondered if he would suffer that same fate if he ever decided to announce his preferences or if Atobe would step in and have his PR team shield most of it away and, if so, why hadn't he done the same for Yukimura?

"You should say something. Perhaps Atobe could--"

"I told him not to bother. It was going to get out eventually. Kind of hard to ignore a famous tennis player kissing a 190cm guy after winning a major tournament. Besides, I'm not ashamed. I have no reason to be." Yukimura took a drink of water. "That's the difference between you and me, Tezuka. We're both more than capable of handling our own affairs, but Atobe would rather make sure you don't have to do anything but focus on tennis."

\--

The cars were in Morioka where Tezuka and his grandfather stayed during their short fly-fishing trip before he dove back into intensive training for the US Open. He tried to ignore them, but his grandfather couldn't and requested that something be done about them before he took care of it. Three texts to Atobe later, the cars were out of the elder Tezuka's sight, but still close enough that Atobe was satisfied. 

It was starting to become annoying. Tezuka told Echizen as much on the flight to New York. They were becoming a distraction. The very thing Yukimura had admired him for being able to ignore so well.

"If he's not going to ask you out, buchou, you might as well do it."

"Our relationship isn't like that," Tezuka said firmly, giving Echizen a look for his fifth can of Ponta. "You should be drinking water."

"I'm good, thanks." Echizen smirked at him, taking a drink. "If you want him to leave you alone, you have to make him. He doesn't take no for an answer. Though, depending on how you say it, he might cave like a wet paper bag."

\--

After a loss in the semi-final, Tezuka stayed long enough to watch Echizen win then flew back to Japan to get physical therapy before Rakuten. Atobe met him at the airport, chastising him for not taking one the Atobe company planes.

"You could have been injured," he had told Tezuka once Michael had pulled away from the curb. 

Tezuka looked at him curiously. "By who?"

"One of the passengers. The drink cart. An idiotic flight attendant."

"I was alone in my row, middle seat. The drink cart did not touch any part of my person and the flight attendant was professional in handing me a bottle of water."

Atobe clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I would appreciate if you took your safety as seriously as I do."

"I can take care of myself," Tezuka said firmly. "Which is why you can cease with the cars being in my vicinity. They are becoming a distraction." 

"Perhaps they can be drawn back slightly, like in Morioka."

Tezuka shook his head. "Removed. Completely."

"Then allow me to assign a bodyguard to your detail."

"Will you provide one for Echizen and Yukimura as well?"

Atobe wrinkled his nose. "The former would find a way to avoid them and the latter already has one."

That made Tezuka's decision easier. "I don't have want nor need of a bodyguard."

"Must you be so stubborn?"

Tezuka didn't answer. He looked out the window at the passing scenery which soon gave way to various skyscrapers before altering again to the familiarity of his neighborhood. As the car pulled up to Tezuka's house and came to a stop, Atobe placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Consider the offer, Tezuka."

"My answer won't change, but I shall think on it."

Atobe pulled away. "Thank you."

Tezuka nodded and got out of the car, thanking Michael for grabbing his luggage and driving him home. He set his items on the sidewalk then poked his head inside the still-open door.

"Perhaps we could discuss it over dinner when I get back from Osaka." Tezuka offered a brief upturn of his lips and pulled his head out of the car, closing the door behind him.


End file.
